


Oops, That Is My Bad

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: The Adventures of Werewolf Helena [2]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Broken Bones, Dinah gets a wee bit angry, Established Relationship, Exasperated Dinah, F/F, Happy Ending, Helena does something she shouldn't have, Werewolf Helena, Werewolves, but good thing Dinah knows she's dating a werewolf, but really it's Helena's fault for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Letting out a pained groan, she cracks an eye open and peers up into the face of her worried girlfriend. “Yeah, don’t worry. I’ll be alright in a few hours, six at most.” She pauses. Then adds, “Day tops.”Or, Dinah finds out she's dating a werewolf.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Series: The Adventures of Werewolf Helena [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981997
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Oops, That Is My Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



> I hope you enjoyed this!

* * *

Helena doesn’t know how long she’s been out, down, but the only thing she really knows, is that she comes swimming up from nothing blackness back to Dinah. She feels her near, but she sounds different, wrong, doesn’t smell right either. She sounds like she’s shaking. And her breathing sounded all wrong to Helena’s ears. Normally calm, even, measured breathing, that was Dinah’s normal unless excited by something. 

Right now, she sounds... she sounds wet and out of rhythm. Helena decides she doesn’t like it. She doesn’t like it one bit. And she smells nauseating, like _fear_. 

“Uh, H?” Dinah says, voice shaky and a little high pitched. “H, sweetheart?”

Why does Dinah sound so _worried_ about her? Helena could practically _taste_ it, the worry, the fear, in the back of her throat. 

“What?” She croaks out, low and pained. She doesn’t try to lift her head, or any part of her really, from where she’s still sprawled out on the ground. Okay, she thinks, maybe jumping out of the window hadn’t been her _smartest_ idea. 

“Your arm shouldn’ be bent like that, H,” Dinah answers, voice climbing in pitch still. Her fear intensifies, making Helena’s nose wrinkle. 

“Don’t worry,” Helena answers, dismissing it really. “I’m fine.” And she means it, even if she sounds like her throat is stuffed, and her head feels like it’s still trying to swim up from the darkness. She _will_ be fine, a perk of the wolf that’s waffling between snarling and whimpering beneath her skin.

“Don’t _worry_!?!? You’ll be _fine_!?!” Dinah doesn’t _quite_ shriek, but it’s a near thing with how shrill she gets. Helena can’t help but let out a whine in protest. She doesn’t _like_ how afraid Dinah still sounds, still smells. 

She wonders, wonders _why_ Dinah’s so worried anyway, it’s not like a little tumble from a third-story window is enough to take out Helena Bertinelli. Surely she’s proved she’s made of tougher stuff than that. 

Letting out a pained groan, she cracks an eye open and peers up into the face of her worried girlfriend. “Yeah, don’t worry. I’ll be alright in a few hours, six at most.” She pauses. Then adds, “Day tops.”

“What. The. Fuck. Helena.” The worry is receding some from her face, being replaced by confusion and curiosity.

“It’s okay,” she says, slurring slightly. She tries to lift her arm, to give her a reassuring squeeze, but she lets out a sharp whine from the movement. She pants, waits for the agonizing pain to go back down, and continues on, “I’ma wolf, I’ll be fine.” 

“WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, HELENA?!?”

“Did I, did I not tell you that, Dinah?” she mumbles out, face scrunching up in pain and confusion. She, she did, didn’t she? She remembers vaguely, when they started dating, getting her alone and telling her… didn’t she? She must have, Helena thinks, she had to have told her. 

After all, she tells Dinah pretty much everything. They keep no secrets. 

“No, no, you most certainly did _not_ tell me that, Helena Bertinelli! You’ve never _once_ mentioned you were a werewolf!”

Oh, she thinks as she finally loses the battle to stay awake. Oh, Dinah’s gonna yell a bit for worrying her then, whenever it is she wakes. 

And she’s right, because when she wakes, now sprawled out on the couch in their shared apartment, the first thing Dinah does is let her have it — of course, only after she asks Helena if she’s really alright.

She listens, takes in all of Dinah’s valid arguments, and agrees. But in her defense, she’d been sure she _had_ in fact told her. She waits a beat for a lull, and speaks up, “I am sorry,” she breathes, “I thought I had told you. I tell you everything, so it was only natural to assume I’d told you I was a born wolf.”

Instead of saying anything, Dinah climbs onto the couch where Helena is sitting on, careful not to jostle Helena’s still healing arm. “You didn’t, H,” she sighs and drops her head on Helena’s uninjured shoulder. “I wouldn’t have been as panicky or stressed, had I known. I mean, I’d still worry, I hate seeing you hurt, but I wouldn’t have been as well. You know how I can get when you get hurt.”

“I know,” Helena whispers, thinks about how Dinah’s reactions always stem from how she lost her mom. She hates that she caused Dinah any undue stress or worry or panic. “I’m sorry. I’ll do better. We’ll do better, from now on, okay?”

Dinah just nods, pressing a few kisses against the skin she can reach. “Yeah, we’ll do better from now on,” she whispers, agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
